<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the citadel by ScreechTheMighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973138">the citadel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreechTheMighty/pseuds/ScreechTheMighty'>ScreechTheMighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One is Quick, the Other's Tall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titanfall (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Technology, Angel City Elite are best mercenary unit fight me, Exploration, Gen, establishing important plot stuff for future fics: the fic, indiana jones but make it space, lots of headcanons, tags to be updated as fic progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreechTheMighty/pseuds/ScreechTheMighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Cooper joins the Angel City Elite on an assignment to explore the unknown reaches of the Frontier, and the remnants of whatever alien species once lived there. There's always a risk you'll find more than what you're looking for, but some things rise above even the usual expectations of strange. They're about to find one of those things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One is Quick, the Other's Tall [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Addressing two points before we go on:</p><p>1) "Screech, what happened to your other Titanfall fic?" Well, honestly, the subject matter at hand (mass uprising in the face of oppression) felt...TOO timely, considering current worldwide events? I didn't want to feel like I was riding on the coat tails of actual protest and actual pain, so I decided to put it on the back burner for a bit. I will definitely return to it, though (especially since Apex Legends is...Testing Me with their current treatment of the IMC).</p><p>2) So, there are some fics that were supposed to go before this one (hence the prologue bit you're about to read), but...I have planned out SO MANY TITANFALL FICS, and with my Apex fics actually chugging along at a decent pace, I wanted to make sure all the Apex-fics-relevant info was written and available to read for anyone who's following ALL of my Respawn Cinematic Universe fics. I will be working on the Titanfall fics in order as well, but...yeah expect things to be a wee bit out of order. I will be putting prologues in all of them to explain any relevant info, so hopefully that will help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>NOTICE: This  document covers events that occurred between incidents “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661356">perfectionist</a>” and “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413151">persistent error message</a>.” It contains important context for the series “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436959">We Could Be Immortals</a>” and has been declassified early as a result. Those currently researching those files are required to read this document, and encouraged but not required to read all other documents in the series “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107093">One is Quick, the Other’s Tall.</a>”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Those not researching the “Immortals” series can read this document on its own, or await the release of information related to incidents between “perfectionist” and this document.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ADDITIONAL HISTORICAL CONTEXT FOR THIS DOCUMENT:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; The Battle of Typhon occurred, ending in a victory for the Militia.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; Pilot Jack Cooper returned to the planet of Harmony. While on Harmony, he learned the copy of BT-7274 in his helmet contained sufficient data to allow the Vanguard-class’s programming to be recreated and the Titan to be returned to full operational capacity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; Other minor operations occurred following Typhon, ultimately leading to the events contained within this document.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cooper was starting to suspect they were trying to get him off the base, not because he was actually needed, but because they thought something was wrong. He just hadn't decided if he resented that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Objectively, he knew he shouldn't. He’d been assigned to a mission that basically amounted to baby-sitting grown ass, highly competent adults. Easy street, especially in comparison to the last batch of missions he’d had, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>in comparison to Typhon. But the thought that it was just a cover for concern about his mental health made him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Resentful wasn’t the right word. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>anxious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BT, do you think I'm in trouble?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BT looked down at Cooper. “I do not believe you are under threat of disciplinary action, no,” he said. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know. Sending us off on a mission like this just feels like…” Cooper leaned against the wall and sighed. “Like this is either a pity mission or a punishment. Has Briggs said anything to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BT paused. Cooper wasn't sure he was thrilled about that pause. “BT…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Briggs did not stop by the hanger bay at any point,” BT said finally. “We did, however, have a conversation about your well-being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cooper was pretty sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not stop by at any point</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>she did but told you not to tell me she was there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What did you tell her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you are settling into your new duties exceedingly well considering the circumstances,” BT said, “and that my assessment is you will continue to be a capable pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That a BT answer if Cooper had ever heard one. “She wasn't happy with that, was she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She asked me again how you were doing with inflections that implied she was referring to your personal life. I informed her that protecting the privacy of my pilot was a component of Protocol 3 and I would inform her of any pressing medical or psychological issues that I felt would affect your performance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also a very BT answer. It was a bit comforting to know that BT hadn’t blabbed about any of Cooper’s confessed struggles...or the times he’d slept out in the hanger bay...or the anxiety that he still wasn’t sure BT couldn’t feel through their neural link. “Is that true?” Cooper asked. “The part about protocol three and my privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To a degree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you all right, Jack?”  BT sounded concerned, in that semi-monotone way of his. “I will only report to Commander Briggs if I am concerned you will hurt yourself on the field. Our conversations will remain classified otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a little reassuring. “I don't know. I guess I'm just…still trying to figure out where I fit in all of this. It's kind of tough going from a nobody to the big man on base.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BT didn't reply--not that Cooper really expected him to. There probably wasn't much the Titan could offer by way of advice. But it was better hashing it out with BT than keeping it bottled up inside, Cooper guessed, so he kept talking. “I think the worst part is people still treating me differently. I thought it would have settled down by now, but...no one I knew from my old unit wants to talk to me because they think I’m too good for them now. Or they think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think I’m too good for them now. The other pilots are nice, but...I don’t know. I don’t feel like they treat me the same.” Though that could be his social awkwardness talking. “I'm still </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but nobody acts like it. Well, nobody except you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know any other way to treat you,” BT said. “What do you think I'm doing differently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not treating me like a hero.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want to be treated like a hero?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper was about to answer when BT straightened up. Immediately, Cooper trained his eyes on the viewport, looking for any signs of airborne threats. “BT?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Briggs is approaching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Different kind of threat. Cooper took a second to stamp down those feelings </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard before turning around. Sarah Briggs could be a hell of an imposing woman--tall enough to look Cooper right in the eyes, unwavering stare, the general impression that her kill count was in the triple digits. She was a good leader, and Cooper respected the hell out of her. He really did. He was just also completely terrified of her. “Cooper,” she said as she approached. “How are you holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm doing okay, ma’am.” It felt like such a brazen thing to say after he'd been spilling his guts to BT about feeling off-kilter. But if he was wary about being treated like a hero, the prospect of being treated like an invalid was worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deflect with a joke. That usually works.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what, did Barker special request me because he missed me so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper wasn't sure if the joke </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> deflected any concern Briggs might've had about him, but it did get a smirk out of her. “Seems like it, though I wouldn't go saying that to his face. How much do you know about the Angel City Elite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's Barker's mercenary group. I know there's a woman named Valasquez and they have a Northstar Prime Titan on the team. Uhm…” It took him a second, but he remembered. “Ursa, that’s her name. And I guess they had to move headquarters recently, something about IMC spies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briggs looked surprised--maybe impressed, though it was hard to tell. “Barker’s told you a lot, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper shrugged. People kept telling him that Barker was closed-off, secretive, a bit prickly, and all of that was true. But he was nice to Cooper. Always had been. Cooper was pretty sure it was because Barker had felt bad for him, but he treated him more or less normally, so Cooper would take the sympathy friendship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that's all true. What’s also true is their mission statement is different than most other Mercenary groups. Barker has been focused on exploring the unknown parts of the Frontier, digging up the things left behind by whatever used to be here. After what happened with the Fold weapon, the Militia has decided to focus more on potential alien threats. If there are more things like the Ark out there, we don't want the IMC getting their hands on them first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made sense. It sure as hell would make Cooper's life easier if there wasn't another Fold weapon. “So, I’m going out to assist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less. They’re short on manpower and we want boots on the ground that answer directly to us. I’ll expect regular updates. Don’t let Barker talk you into dodging your reports. He’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That tracks.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barker had actually already tried to talk Cooper out of paperwork and training during his previous visits to the Militia Headquarters. “I won’t dodge my reports,” he promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to hear. And you’ll have to be careful. You’ll be starting off on a planet near the Outlands, but you’ll likely have to go back to Angel City. Anything you’ve heard about Angel City, it’s actually worse than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t the most encouraging sentiment in the world. Cooper had heard some shit about Angel City--how it was already a dive </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you factored in constantly-shifting battle lines between the IMC (who technically controlled the planet) and the local freedom fighters and Militia forces. He was surprised they’d let him near the place at all. “I’ll stay close to Barker,” Cooper said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good plan.” Briggs glanced over her shoulder at the sound of a ship landing somewhere else in the hanger. “That’s your ride, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper’s ride looked a bit dubious. Granted, he wasn’t sure he should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> judgmental--the Militia had more than their fair share of junkers they’d recovered and refurbished, but they at least took the time to make them look presentable. This was...sure a ship. It was, at least, big enough to hold multiple Titans, so he wouldn’t have to worry about BT being cramped. Cooper could make out the slim shape of what looked like a Ronin already. Two smaller figures stood outside the ship itself. One was Barker. The other was a simulacrum Cooper didn’t recognize. Green paint job, dinosaur print scarf, looked like phase shift build but Cooper could be wrong about that. “...just tell Kirkman </span>
  <em>
    <span>not to touch anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> until we get here,” Barker said, scratching vigorously at his scalp. “He can keep his hands to himself for another day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have permission to give Doc permission to tape him to a chair if he won’t listen?” said the simulacrum. He sounded amused. “Or should Erin sit on him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whichever.” Barker glanced Cooper’s way, then did a double-take. “Oh, there you are. Briggs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taube,” Commander Briggs replied. “I’m trusting you with one of our best. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper’s face reddened at the praise. “Thanks,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briggs smiled inr response. “Be careful out there. And don’t forget…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My reports, yes, ma’am.” Briggs held out his hand; Cooper shook it. The gesture still felt too casual, but they weren’t big on saluting in the SRS. “I’ll stay on top of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good man.” Briggs nodded at BT as she walked away. “Look after each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Briggs was out of earshot, the simulacrum spoke up. “Damn, she’s got a threatening aura. I’m impressed. Doesn’t she have a threatening aura, Ed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ronin in the ship peered out long enough to give everyone a once-over. His gaze lingered on BT--Cooper almost got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span> vibe from the Titan’s body language--before leaning back. “Sorry about him. He’s shy,” the simulacrum said. He held out his head. “Ashwin Narita. It’s Cooper, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cooper shook the simulacrum’s hand, repeating the name a few times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashwin, Ashwin, Ashwin…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was unique enough that he’d remember, hopefully. “This is BT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The infamous duo. Hey, big guy.” Ashwin let go of Cooper’s hand to wave at BT. “Damn. Never seen a Vanguard up close before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There aren’t many of us.” BT knelt down to be closer to the three of them. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Ashwin Narita.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure’s all mine.” Ashwin gestured over his shoulder towards the ship. “That’s Edward in there. He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> chatty but he’ll warm up to you once he knows you’re not here to shoot my head off. And there’s one more person with us, but she’s run to drop some things off...hey, you want me to make that call now, boss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Barker said distantly. He was going through something on his tablet with a slight frown on his face. “And tell Kirkman I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.” Ashwin waved to them as he started jogging towards the ship. “We can talk more later if Twitch lets us get a word in edgewise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Twitch?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cooper glanced in confusion at Barker, but the older man was too intent on whatever he was reading. “Problem?” Cooper asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barker took a second to respond. “Nah. Just...personal.” He shut the tablet off quickly, finally focusing his attention on Cooper. His eyes looked pretty clear today. That was a good sign. “Always something, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight grinding of metal as BT leaned a bit closer. “I never had the chance to express my gratitude for your assistance on Typhon,” he said to Barker, “and your part in recovering my pilot after the battle. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barker looked taken aback, looking first at BT, then Cooper. Cooper shrugged.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t put BT up to it. If the Titan was saying it, he actually meant it. “...yeah, you’re welcome...I guess,” Barker said. He sounded uncomfortable, a distinct discomfort that Cooper recognized immediately. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like that the spotlight is on me</span>
  </em>
  <span> discomfort. “Don’t have to make a big deal out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for Barker, a blur of movement in the corner of Cooper’s vision cut the conversation short. He turned in time to see another simulacrum--this one blue, female build, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> stim from the speed she was moving--come skidding to a halt, abruptly enough to throw off some sparks with her metal feet. “I got the thing!” she said, triumphantly holding up a data stick. “Oh, is this him? Hello! I’m Judith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh...Cooper. And BT.” The simualcrum was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>bouncing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in place as Cooper introduced himself. He wasn’t sure what to do with that level of energy. “Judith, you said?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, most people call me Twitch, though.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s who Ashwin was talking about. “Wow, you’re like...exactly the height I thought you’d be. That never happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Williams,” Barker said, sternly but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> exasperated, “the intel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sorry.” She handed the stick over. “They said we should be fine, but...you’re always saying confirm but verify.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta girl.” Barker pocketed the stick. “Hey, you want to give Narita a hand with pre-flight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Sure thing!” And with that, Judith was off, darting onto the ship like someone had lit a fire under her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems cheerful,” BT noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barker snorted. “She’s a lot. You can say it. Good kid, but damn, she never stops moving. That’s why they call her Twitch. Uhm…” He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Judith was out of earshot, before adding quietly, “She’s only been a simulacrum three years, so if she ever gets a little...</span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper grimaced and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll keep an eye out.” He didn’t know any simulacrums personally, but he knew that the early days could be rough. There were some horror stories out there of the ones that broke--</span>
  <em>
    <span>transfer psychosis,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they called it. Complete breakdown of their programming safeguards. “What about Narita?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s fine. If he was going to snap, he would’ve done it twenty years ago.” Barker waved a hand dismissively. “Narita’s solid. You guys can get loaded up. We shouldn’t be too long out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward, the Ronin, kept a close eye on BT as they loaded up. Cooper hadn’t interacted with </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ronin pilots, but every time he had, their Titans had seemed especially intense. He tried waving; after a long pause, the Titan gave a small, restrained wave back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. That’s something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay back here?” Cooper asked BT. It was a bit cramped, but he didn’t know if that kind of thing bothered Titans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be all right. Will you be okay?” BT asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wish to continue our earlier conversation…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, yeah. That. “Yeah, we can talk once we’ve landed. Don’t think we’ll have much privacy in here.” Cooper glanced over his shoulder just to make sure no one was inadvertently eavesdropping. “I’ll be okay, though. Really. It’s just...lot of stuff running through my head, recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. You’ve been through a great deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s one way to put it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll be okay, though, really. I think...I dunno, maybe this will be good for me.” Some part of him still felt like he was being punished, but at the same time...maybe it would give him some time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A break </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be kind of nice. “Hey, maybe we’ll find some aliens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would certainly be an interesting development. I will see you when we land, Pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper would be lying if he said his stomach didn’t twist into knots as he walked back to the ship’s main passenger area. He’d never been very good at socializing. Barker he knew; Narita and Twitch, not so much. They seemed nice enough, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax, Cooper. This could be good for you, remember?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so, at least.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his phone one last time as he walked. Alicia had messaged him just in time: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, wherever you’re going, just don’t die, okay? And let me know if/when you’re back on Harmony. Maybe we can hang out for real this time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooper was glad for the message. If nothing else, it gave him something to look forward to when this was over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact! I actually came up with Judith "Twitch" Williams before I came up with Ashwin. There's going to be a lot of OCs in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take Cooper long to understand what Ashwin meant when he talked about <em>Twitch letting them get a word in edgewise.</em> Judith wasn’t just constantly moving (legs kicking as she sat, punctuating almost every word with a wild gesture, that kind of thing); she was constantly <em>talking</em>. Without the limitations of lungs, she seemed only restrained by the potential lack of words in her head. And she had a <em>lot</em> of words in her head.</p><p>Cooper was worried at first that it would be overwhelming, but it was actually...kind of nice. She was chatty, but she wasn’t <em>loud</em>, and as long as she was talking, he didn’t have to think of anything to say. So, he listened. Listening he was good at.</p><p>“...and anyways, this is probably like, the third one we’ve found, but it’s the <em>biggest</em> one so far, and Pippin thinks the power might still be on,” Judith said. “Or maybe we’ll be able to turn it on. Have you ever seen an alien structure before?”</p><p>That was the first question she’d had with an answer that required more than a handful of words. “Not really,” Cooper said. “I’ve seen some stuff from a distance, but the only thing I’ve seen up close and personal is the Ark, if that counts. Were either of you on Typhon with Barker?”</p><p>“No. I was helping out with some things on Angel City.”</p><p>“Same,” Ashwin said. He hadn’t spoken much, instead listening to Judith and carefully cleaning some mechanical parts. “I heard a lot about it, though. Sounds like the whole thing was FUBAR from start to finish.”</p><p>He wasn’t <em>wrong</em>, but it was weird hearing it described like that<em>. </em>“It was a long day,” Cooper saidd. He wasn’t sure what else to say after that; it had been a bad day and he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it more than that. Especially after he’d lost…</p><p>“Uh, are you guys both from Angel City?” Cooper asked quickly, trying to keep that particular name out of his mind. That was an okay question, right? It was a thing people asked each other?</p><p>Fortunately, Ashwin seemed to understand, and answered just as quickly. “Not Angel City, exactly, but same planet. And I’ve been in Angel City so long I might as well have been there. And, uh, Twitch…”</p><p>“I don’t know where I’m from!” Judith said cheerfully. “They erased it from my memory when they uploaded me. I might remember one day, but…” She shrugged. “Nothing yet.”</p><p>...okay, Cooper didn’t know how to respond to that. He looked at Ashwin, eyes wide, mentally pleading for help. Judith noticed the look pretty much immediately. “It’s okay!” she said. “I’m used to it by now. I mean, it’s sad and all, but a lot of simulacrum recover wiped memories eventually. I just need time.”</p><p>“And...Hammond did this to you, right?” Cooper asked carefully. “Or the IMC?”</p><p>“Hammond working for the IMC,” Ashwin filled in. “Same hydra, same goals, technically different heads. I guess the only reason Hammond does it for them is that they still like to keep some tricks to themselves. I guess their brain scan tech is <em>proprietary</em> or some shit. Usual corporate BS.” Ashwin leaned back in his chair, drumming his metal fingers against the table. “Well, fair’s fair. I stole one of their Titans. We’re gonna steal Judith’s, too, once she’s done with her training.”</p><p><em>That</em> was a conversation topic that Cooper knew a thing about. “You’re training to be a pilot?” he asked her eagerly.</p><p>Judith nodded. “Uh-huh. It’s been really fun. I think I might go...Ion? But I haven’t decided. It will probably depend on what we can get.”</p><p>“You guys steal all your Titans?”</p><p>“Most of them. We ship some to the Militia and keep any that we need for the ACEs. Oh, have you heard about the Monarchs?”</p><p>“...the what?”</p><p>Ashwin cut in: “Word on the street is that the IMC is trying to replicate Vanguards. We haven’t found any, but people have seen them during fights closer to IMC-held planets.”</p><p>Well, that was just great. “How the tables have turned, huh?” Cooper sighed. “Bit presumptuous of them, calling them <em>monarchs</em>. But…”</p><p>“IMC,” they all said in unison.</p><p>Judith giggled; Cooper couldn’t hold back a smile either. Any mirth he might’ve felt was somewhat reduced by a slight shudder that ran through the ship. “Is that normal?” he asked, his mind already re-tracing the path back to BT.</p><p>“Yeah, this thing rattles like nuts when we get turbulence.” Ashwin didn’t seem too worried, which meant Cooper probably didn’t have to be, either. “We’re trying to find a replacement, but if Titans are hard to steal, ships are even harder. On the plus side, we should be boots on the ground soon.”</p><p>That’d be nice. Cooper didn’t mind flying, typically, but he had yet to meet anyone who didn’t hate turbulence. He even felt his head start to ache as they descended. Weird...was it stress? He didn’t think he’d ever felt anything like that before on descent. His head was pounding and his wrists...<em>ached</em>.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>Cooper groaned quietly and leaned forward, resting his head on the table. “Are you okay?” Judith asked.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“Nauseous?” Ashwin asked. “We’ve got some stuff for that.”</p><p>“No, it’s...headache.” He’d felt something like this before. It hit him right then. “Hey does...does this place have, uh, temporal surges? Weird energy readings?”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, yeah, that…” Ashwin sounded concerned. “We might be flying over a hot spot. Do you think that’s what’s causing it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe. I felt…” Cooper pushed his chair back enough to lean over, head between his knees. Slow, deep breaths. That’s what BT had said last time, right? “...something similar on Typhon.”</p><p>“<em>Right</em>...do you feel like you’re about to die?”</p><p>Cooper shook his head. “Not great, but…” He took another deep breath. The pulsing ache in his head faded, somewhat. “...Feeling better.”</p><p>“Okay. Well...I’m gonna check on Barker anyways. Judith, make sure he doesn’t pass out.”</p><p>Ashwin got up and headed for the cockpit. Cooper felt a metal hand on his shoulder, patting it awkwardly. “Is there anything I can do?” Judith asked.</p><p><em>Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. </em>“I think it’s passing,” Cooper said. He meant it, too; with every deep breath, he felt a bit more stable. “Just...caught me off-guard.” He breathed a bit longer before slowly straightened up. “Is that common with these ruins?”</p><p>“Sometimes yes. Sometimes no. We haven’t been able to find a trend yet.” Judith patted his shoulder again before pulling her hand back. “Maybe you’re more sensitive after Typhon. Something with the alien tech blew up, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She had a point; he’d been right next to that thing more than once. They’d done a lot of tests to make sure he wasn’t going to keel over and die, but none of those had involved exposing him to the same energy source. Maybe Judith had a point.</p><p>He <em>hoped</em> that was all it was.</p><p>Ashwin came back not long after. “Barker’s okay. He told me to make sure you weren’t puking.”</p><p>Cooper’s ears went red at the comment. Right. Barker had been there for the meltdown he’d had post-Typhon. “Nah. I think it’s over.” He rubbed his eyes. “Hopefully I won’t pass out. Don’t think BT would like that.”</p><p>“None of us would like it, but yeah, I think BT would like it the least. Nothing like a Titan to look after you.”</p><p>Wasn’t that the truth?</p><p>Eventually they leveled out, then landed. Cooper breathed a sigh of relief. He was feeling better after everything, but he could use the fresh air. He had a feeling it would help even more. “How many other people are here?” Cooper asked as he stood.</p><p>“We’ve got…” Ashwin stopped for a second. “Four more. Doc, Erin, Velasquez, and Kirkman. Good folks. Fair warning, though, Erin’s a bit intense.”</p><p>“I can handle intense.” <em>I hope.</em></p><p>Barker caught up to them as they were exiting. Cooper expected him to ask if he was okay, but after giving him a quick once-over, Barker didn’t bring it up. “We probably won’t be going anywhere today. It’s getting late, and by the time we’re done getting set up, it’ll be too dark for exploring. Hope you don’t mind roughing it. It’s just cots in a prefab, small rooms.”</p><p>“I can live with that.” He’d had worse accommodations. “What’s the weather like?”</p><p>“Not too bad. Been raining on and off, but we’re not about to be flooded. We’ve got a space set up for the Titans, too, so BT won’t have to worry about the rust.”</p><p>Good to know.</p><p>Edward, Ashwin’s Titan, almost immediately strode out of the ship when unlocked from his restraints, as if eager to stretch his legs. “Have you ever wanted a name?” Cooper asked BT as he unlocked the Titan. “I mean, like a real one?”</p><p>“Lastimosa offered me one. I declined. I am happy with BT.” BT stepped out once the restraints unlocked, turned, and held out a hand for Cooper to climb on. “I don’t see why <em>BT</em> couldn’t be considered a real name.”</p><p>“…you know what? You’re right.” Cooper climbed on, allowing himself to be deposited on BT’s shoulder. “It’s a good name. It suits you. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t want something else.”</p><p>“I will let you know if I ever change my mind. Thank you for thinking of me, pilot.”</p><p>The camp was a cluster of prefabricated buildings in a clearing. As Cooper scanned the horizons, his eyes were drawn to something off in the distance, partially obscured by the cloud cover of an approaching storm. It was some kind of structure made of an iridescent white substance, stretching up as high as a skyscraper. Cooper’s eyes widened. “You seeing this, BT?” he asked.</p><p>“I am.” BT stopped to stare as well. Cooper heard the shutter of his eye opening and closing, as if BT were trying to focus on the structure. “I’ve seen similar structures on other planets, but never one of this size.”</p><p>“Yeah, me, too.” He looked Ashwin’s way. “Is it normal for them to be so big?”</p><p>“This is one of the bigger ones we’ve seen,” Ashwin said. Like Cooper, he was perched on his Titan’s shoulder, staring off at the structure in the distance. “We won’t know for sure until we get a good chance to scan it. You know, we’ve run into some that are bigger on the inside?”</p><p> “He’s not lying,” Judith said from the ground. “We triple-measured. It was <em>wild</em>.”</p><p>“I bet.” This was the first Cooper was hearing of <em>any</em> of this. Whatever was going on in those structures had been above his pay grade. Even now that he was a pilot he felt like it was above his pay grade. “So, it could be even bigger than it already looks?”</p><p>“Entirely possible. Oh, hey, incoming.”</p><p><em>Incoming</em> was a person running towards Barker—white guy, dark hair, tan shirt, dark brown work pants, sensible boots. “Sir! <em>Sir…</em>”</p><p>Barker sighed heavily and held up a hand. It looked like he was checking his phone. The man skidded to a halt and switched to shifting from foot to foot. He looked like a kid at school who knew the answer and <em>desperately</em> wanted to be called on. “Hey, Pip,” Ashwin called casually.</p><p>“Hey,” the man said. He crossed his arms, glanced at Cooper, then did a double-take. “Oh, hey, you must be the militia guy.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me.” Cooper tried not to over-analyze the man’s tone, but he couldn’t help searching for any signs of resentment. Barker might be okay with him being there, but that didn’t mean the rest of them were. He climbed down off BT’s shoulder and approached to shake the man’s hand. “Jack Cooper.”</p><p>“Kirkman.” The handshake was brief, distracted. It was clear that he was trying to pay attention, but had something pretty big on his mind. “Peregrine Kirkman.”</p><p>It took Cooper a second, but… “Like…the bird, or the hobbit?”</p><p>Ashwin laughed. “A man of culture! I like you even more now, Coop.”</p><p>Cooper’s ears went red again. Kirkman, meanwhile, looked a bit sheepish. “Uh, both, I guess, depending on which parent you ask. You can call me Perry. Or Pippin. Or Kirkman. I’m flexible. Oh, hey, Barker, sir…” Barker was off the phone, but didn’t exactly look thrilled that people were talking to him. “So, I did a quick drone scan…”</p><p>“That had better be all you did, or I’m going kick your ass,” Barker said bluntly.</p><p>“That was all, sir, I promise. Velasquez wouldn’t let me leave.” Kirkman sounded irritated at that. It was only then that Cooper mad the connection to the Kirkman Ashwin had been talking about earlier—the one who might need to be sat on to keep him from touching anything. “Anyways, exterior area is the biggest to date, <em>and!</em> It looks like there’s multiple levels <em>underground</em>.” Kirkman bounced excitedly. “It could be <em>massive</em>. And it’s still giving off energy readings, but the pulses have been getting weaker, so if we want to get in there while the power’s still on…”</p><p>Barker waved him off. “We’ll get down there first thing in the morning. Got to get set up first. And eat something. And rest.”</p><p>Now that Barker mentioned it, Cooper was kind of hungry. The thought of food was enough to distract him as they walked closer to the camp. That was, until he saw the other people. And as if that initial burst of anxiety he felt at the sight wasn’t enough…</p><p>“Hey, pilot!”</p><p>Cooper turned at the yell. A woman was walking away from what he assumed was the Titan hanger. She was petite, strawberry blond hair cut so close to the scalp that he thought for a second she was fully bald, one green eye, one brown eye. Between the intense look in her mismatched eyes and the scarring around her brown eye, she looked kind of terrifying. “You Jack Cooper?” she asked, stopping a safe distance away.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You really take out Ash on Typhon? Apex Predators, simulacrum, Ronin pilot?”</p><p>“…yeah?” Cooper glanced around, hoping that someone could clue him in to what was going on. “Why?”</p><p>The woman huffed quietly. She looked…impressed, maybe? Cooper really couldn’t tell. “Don’t know if I should thank you or punch you. I was hoping to get in a shot in at her. Bitch owes me an eye.”</p><p>“…oh. <em>Oh</em>.” Well, that explained her face. “Uh, did they not…make you one to match?”</p><p>Cooper cringed. That was probably insensitive to ask. Fortunately, the woman replied with an amused laugh. “You think I can afford cloned parts? Hell no, Barker doesn’t pay me enough.”</p><p>Barker kept walking without giving the woman a second glance. “I pay you plenty, Adams.”</p><p>The woman rolled her eyes as Barker walked past. “<em>Sure</em>. Anyways, it’s a transplant. No idea whose it was before. Erin Adams.” She didn’t approach for a hand shake, but that was fine by Cooper. “Jude talked your ear off yet?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, no, she’s…” Cooper looked around again. Judith was nearby, talking excitedly with Kirkman. “She’s nice.”</p><p>“I didn’t say she wasn’t.”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em> bullying poor Judith,” scolded another female voice. It was one of the other two figures he’d spotted from a distance. She looked a lot like his <em>Tia </em>Ophelia<em>—</em>slightly darker skin, but same rounder features, dark hair, brown eyes. She had half her head shaved, though. “Andrea Velasquez. That’s Khoza over there. We call him Ben, mostly. He’ll probably ask you about your feelings at least once.”</p><p>Ben Khoza glanced Cooper’s way. It looked like he had been reading something before. He looked like the second-oldest of the bunch, younger than Barker but not by too much, dark skin, sunglasses, medical patch on his arm. He lifted a hand in greeting. Cooper waved back. “You can get your Titan set up in there and then we’ll get you a room,” Velasquez added. “Sorry, we might’ve claimed all the good ones.”</p><p>Cooper shrugged. “As long as I have a window.” He’d been in deep space in rooms without windows for too damn long. “Thanks.”</p><p>BT had been silent this entire time, waiting until they were just out of earshot. “What do you think?” he asked Cooper.</p><p>“They seem…mostly nice.” He wasn’t sure about Erin, but other than that, they seemed fine. “I don’t think they’re mad there’s some Militia guy sticking his nose in their business.”</p><p>As he turned the corner into the hanger, his eyes wandered to the other Titans there. First one he saw was a Scorch class with some of the most elaborate war paint he’d ever seen. It looked like Viking stuff—elaborate knots with dragons woven in. He was in standby mode next to a Tone with a plain red paint scheme. The Northstar Prime was still in full power mode, and gave him an intense stare as he entered. Unlike Edward, the Northstar didn’t wave back when Cooper waved. “Think you might have an easier time making friends than me,” Cooper added.</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” BT said. He walked over to the first empty spot in the hanger. “But I will be here if you need anything.”</p><p>Cooper smiled. “Thanks, buddy.” That was genuinely comforting. It was always good to have one constant in a new situation. “I’ll be back later.”</p><p>He ran into Ashwin and Edward on his way out. Ashwin was looking at Edward as if they were talking, but Cooper couldn’t hear any words being exchanged. <em>Maybe they can talk wirelessly because he’s a simulacrum?</em> That was a cool concept. “Oh, they’ve got dinner ready if you’re hungry,” Ashwin called down as Cooper walked past. “Velasquez said she’d hold on to some for you until you’re all set up.”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>At least there would be food. Food made a lot of things easier—even new company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually have faceclaims for two of these new people--Erin Adams is like an angry punk Deborah Ann Woll and Peregrine "Pippin" Kirkman is Bryan Dechart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His room did have a window. It was just one, but it was a decently-sized window, and it gave him a good view of the forest nearby. Cooper even cracked the window open enough to let in some air. He knew, objectively, that he hadn’t been in space for that long, but it had felt like forever. He missed growing things and non-recycled air. There wasn’t much for him to unpack, so it wasn’t long before he was joining everyone in the main building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nerves started kicking up as he approached where everyone was sitting, tearing into bowls of soup. The conversation they’d been having lulled slightly when he entered. It felt like there were a lot of eyes on him. Cooper tried to ignore that, instead going for the soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Velasquez did the cooking, so say goodbye to your taste buds if you don’t like spice,” Erin said. Her voice sounded a bit stiff, as if she wasn’t sure what to say to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper shrugged. “Half Mexican. I might have the cilantro-soap gene, but I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete</span>
  </em>
  <span> disgrace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velasquez laughed. “Three-fourths. I have it, too. So does everyone in my immediate family, so I don’t have to suffer too much.” She moved over to give Cooper a space to sit. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just me and my dad, unless someone in my family is lying about it to fit in.” Cooper sat down a respectful distance away from the group, but hopefully close enough to show that he was interested in talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your dad is…” Velasquez looked at him carefully. “British? Since you’re a Cooper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper shrugged. “Puerto Rican and…other stuff. Dad always said that his family’s from New York, which means he’s probably from everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Core baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only on a technicality. I don’t remember it. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velasquez, Kirkman, Ashwin, and Erin shook their heads. Frontier babies, then, not uncommon. Judith just shrugged, which made him feel a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> guilty, but Khoza spoke up before the feeling could sink in. “Similar situation to you. Family’s from Cape Town, but I couldn’t tell you a thing about it. We left when I was a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His accident made Cooper pause, just for a second. He thought he recognized it, but couldn’t put a finger on where he’d heard it before. He shook the feeling off. “Do you ever wonder what they think of us back there?” Cooper asked, carefully stirring his soup to cool it down. “Especially after Demeter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re lucky, they’ll have counted the Frontier as a wash,” Ashwin said. He and Judith were sitting at a nearby table, Twitch fiddling with her phone, Ashwin carefully tending to a data knife. “Even if they wanted to, I don’t even know if they have the resources for it anyways. I heard what was happening in the Core was pretty intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, all out war turned their lives into complete shit?” Erin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Must suck. Thoughts and prayers and whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might’ve laughed a little too hard at that comment, but Cooper couldn’t help it. It was probably a messed-up thing to think, but, like Erin, he was having a hard time feeling sympathy for someone else’s wars when he was neck deep in his own. He only had so much mental energy. “What do you think, Barker?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. Barker had elected to sit off by himself, still glued to whatever was going on with his tablet. “Is the Core gonna screw us over by getting involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barker glanced up from his tablet. “Probably not. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember it…place was a shithole. They’ll mind their own mess if they know what’s good for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was probably the most Barker had ever revealed about himself in Cooper’s presence. He knew that Barker didn’t like talking about himself, so he fought against his urge to ask about the Core and changed topics. “So, uhm, when are we gonna look around the big structure?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned an irritated sigh from Kirkman. “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, so you can break your neck falling down the stairs?” Erin said, sounding amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirkman immediately looked defensive. “I tripped </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that one time was enough to get you perma-banned from exploring at night. Besides, I don’t want to go down there when it’s dark. The one time we go down at night again is going to be the one time there’s something in there that wants to keep our spines as trophies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been gone for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that. Unless you know something I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Barker scolded from the corner. “No arguing at dinner. We’ve had this discussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” the two said, simultaneously, Kirkman more sulkily than Erin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper did his best to bite back…well, he wasn’t sure if it was a smile or a cringe. The whole exchange had reminded him of some family dinners, for better or for worse. As he did whene those family dinners got hilarious/awkward, he decided to try for another subject change. Keep throwing topics at the table until you find one that doesn’t lead to arguing. Usually worked. “So, uhm, who’s got the Scorch?” he asked. “That’s one hell of a paint job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirkman’s sour mood turned to instant delight. “Oh, that’s me! Fafnir. Like the uh, the Norse myth. Dwarf-king who got turned into a dragon? Thought it made sense, since he’s a Scorch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. You know a lot about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I took a bunch of mythology classes in school. I’m technically an anthropologist, or I was gonna be, but you know…extraordinary times, extraordinary needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s be real, did </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us plan for this?” Velasquez said. “I sure as shit didn’t. I was going to run a coffee shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper grimaced in agreement. “Farming,” he said. “Maybe a bakery. Maybe both. But, y’know, IMC beat the shit out of me and nearly killed my dad, so…” The memory made his chest feel tight. “Like you said. Extraordinary times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khoza glanced up from his food with a small smile. “I’ve got you all beat. I was going to be a psychologist before this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was trying to lighten the mood, it worked; Cooper almost choked on the bite of soup he’d taken from startled laughter. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing here?!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story, but I think we could all ask ourselves that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he definitely had a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of dinner went smoothly after that; Cooper didn’t learn much more about Khoza and his story, but he did hear some interesting stories about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger on the inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> structure they’d encountered before. It gave Cooper some idea of what to look forward to, but also made him a bit worried about his upcoming reports. There was no way Briggs was going to believe some of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll include a lot of pictures.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped by the Titan hanger one last time after dinner, to report back to BT and make sure he was settled in. He thought about staying there, sleeping in the cockpit for the sense of familiarity, but he decided to sleep in the cot they’d provided. Comforting as the enclosed space was, he always slept up with a kink in his neck and a sore back. He’d need restful sleep if he wanted to make it through the next day. Fortunately, he was so worn out from prolonged interactions with new people that he was out within a few seconds of lying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a second to realize what. It felt, weirdly, like the cot had gotten a lot softer. It felt like there was another surface under his cheek, too—not the slightly stiff cotton of the camping pillow, but a softer cotton with some kind of top stitching. A quilt, maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the cot, and that camping pillow, but Cooper could also feel that quilt, that softer mattress. When his eyes half-opened, he saw, very faintly, a shape on the other side of his room. His dresser, he thought sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...his dresser. His dresser in his room in his family house on Persephone. A planet he was nowhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dreaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had to be. Sure, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> real, but there was no way he was back home. He tried to move, hoping to either jar himself awake or jar himself fully into the dream, but he couldn’t move. His limbs felt stiff, like he’d managed to numb all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, it’s okay…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cooper closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a dream. Maybe…sleep paralysis? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d heard about it, never had it as far as he knew, but hey, first time for everyone. Especially after the past couple of months he’d had. Cooper breathed as deeply as he could and focused on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, move, move…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot up like he’d been shot, suddenly fully awake, fully back in the ACE encampment, and nursing an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> headache.  Just as quickly as he sat up, he leaned over, clutching his head, breathing through a wave of nausea. It felt just like it had back on the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I gonna have to keep dealing with this? Great. At least BT will probably know if I have an aneurysm or something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The nausea passed, taking the headache with him. Cooper grabbed his phone to check the time. He’d gone to bed at 10:30 p.m., as he always did when he had the option. It was 1:36 a.m. His alarm wasn’t for another four hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. Maybe he should’ve slept in the cockpit after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*finally updates this fic just in time for Cooper's birthday* Happy birthday, best boy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper was able to fall back asleep, but he felt like he’d been hit by a truck when he dragged himself out of bed to get breakfast. Disturbed sleep could be worse than no sleep sometimes. On the plus side, he wasn’t the only one who looked sleep-deprived when he wandered into the main structure, looking for food. Erin was there slamming down something in a can. Looked like an energy drink, but it wasn’t a brand Cooper recognized. “Is there coffee?” he asked, dreading the thought of having to get his energy boost from one of those things.</p>
<p>“Yeah, somewhere.” Erin said. She scratched her scalp vigorously. “Why the shit are you awake?”</p>
<p>“I always wake up this early.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, you’re a <em>morning person.</em>”</p>
<p>Cooper wasn’t sure what to say to that. He felt his hand start to clench and un-clench in a fist as his mind raced, trying to figure out what to say. Was she being sarcastic? Or dramatic? He couldn’t tell; he barely knew her. “<em>You’re</em> awake,” he said, his mind latching onto the logical inconsistency at the risk of missing a joke she might be making.</p>
<p>“Yeah, because I didn’t sleep and I’m not going to at this point.” She looked <em>way </em>more wiped out than he even felt—dark circles, slouched shoulders, overall grumpy expression. “I was getting sick of sitting in bed. Felt like the damn thing was mocking me.”</p>
<p>Cooper grimaced sympathetically. “Jetlag?”</p>
<p>“Insomnia. I’m probably killing my brain from lack of sleep, but y’know. Whatever. Fair warning, you’re probably not gonna see Barker for a few hours. He sounded pretty sloshed, last I saw him.”</p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> “I thought people were joking when they said he drank on the job.”</p>
<p>“They weren’t. You get used to it, and if you don’t, well…” She shrugged. “You can fuck off, I guess.”</p>
<p>He felt personally offended, for a moment, but forced himself to think about it logically. She was probably used to people being dismissive of Barker because of his alcoholism—probably a bit defensive of him, too. “Barker’s a good guy,” he said, hoping to placate her. “I’m looking forward to working with him long-term.” That wasn’t a lie, either. He really appreciated everything Barker had done for him after Typhon.</p>
<p>Erin, to his surprise, snorted with laughter. Some of what he thought was defensiveness bled out of her shoulders. “Don’t go saying that around him,” she said. “He hates a kiss-ass.”</p>
<p>“Not being a kiss-ass if you mean it.”</p>
<p>“Debatable. Try that box over there for the coffee.”</p>
<p>She was right—that was the coffee <em>and</em> the coffee maker. He made himself a cup and chugged it down along with an energy bar and part of a bottle of water. He could feel Erin’s eyes on him as he ate. It was…discomforting, but he wasn’t sure what to say to her about it. “…is, uh, anyone gonna care if I…” He gestured out of the building. “…take a jog around camp?”</p>
<p>“…no, but…” She wrinkled her nose. “You’re really gonna PT? Now?”</p>
<p>“I always do in the morning.”</p>
<p>“You really <em>are</em> a morning person, huh?” She took another drain from her can. “Knock yourself out. Just don’t make a lot of noise. Kirkman’s the only light sleeper but he wears ear buds.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>It was kind of a relief to get away from Erin’s intense stare. Did she not like him? <em>Maybe she doesn’t like anyone.</em> Hopefully it was that, and not that he had done something to offend her, personally. Ashwin <em>had </em>warned him that she was intense...</p>
<p>Cooper shook his head and slipped out of the building.</p>
<p>He made a few laps before making his way to the Titan hanger. BT, as always, straightened up when Cooper approached. “Good morning, pilot.”</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Cooper stopped long enough to grab a drink of water. Usually he’d hit up whatever weight room or small gym was available, but in the absence of one here, he’d have to go back to basics. He had a few workouts memorized, and he <em>should</em> have some peace and quiet in here.</p>
<p>Hopefully.</p>
<p>“Will we be exploring the ruins today?” BT asked as Cooper got started.</p>
<p>“Yeah, think so.” The physical movement felt good; woke him up a bit, better than the coffee had. The sense of control was nice, too. He had more or less accepted that his usual routine couldn’t always be followed, learned to cope with it, but it was always a relief when he could. “You ever do anything like that with Lastimosa?”</p>
<p>“We fought among some of the alien ruins, but never explored them with the intention of gathering information. I am curious to see if this one will be bigger on the inside.”</p>
<p>“That’d be pretty wild. You’ll have my back if we have to tell Briggs about something like that, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course, pilot. As a Titan, I am immune to any potential psychological affects the environment might have on a human mind, and my scanners are state of the art.”</p>
<p>“Nice.” Cooper froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. He wasn’t doing anything <em>wrong</em>, but something about exercising around other people always gave him stage fright. Maybe he’d gotten too used to hiding his more intense pilot-training PT from people.</p>
<p>Ashwin Narita wandered in, doing a double-take when he spotted Cooper. “Oh, hey, sorry…I’m not interrupting, am I?”</p>
<p>“No, just…working out.” Deflect with a joke? <em>Deflect with a joke.</em> “Bet you don’t miss that.”</p>
<p>“<em>Absolutely not</em>. The one benefit of this body is that I mostly just have to keep my joints oiled.” He gestured towards his Titan. “Speaking of, I’m just here for some maintenance with Ed. Don’t mind me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Fair enough. Cooper was still a bit nervous, but decided to push through. He wanted to chase the high of being able to stick to his routine more than he wanted to avoid embarrassed. He kept working out, periodically glancing Ashwin’s way to see what he was doing. It looked like he really was working on his Titan, not spying or anything.</p>
<p><em>Should I talk to him? </em>Ashwin seemed nice; Cooper just didn’t want to risk bothering him. <em>Come on, Coop, you’ve got to make friends sometime.</em></p>
<p>“…so, uh…” Cooper stopped to chug some water. “…how long have you had Ed?”</p>
<p>Ashwin straightened up, as if startled. “Oh! Four…years? Yeah, four-ish years.”</p>
<p>Cooper’s eyes widened. “<em>Wow</em>, that’s…impressive.”</p>
<p>“For a Hammond build? Yeah.” Ashwin fondly patted the Titan’s leg. “We’ve been through a lot together. Probably going to need to replace his knee joints, soon, but there’s always a Ronin lying around the battlefield with decent knee joints. Or we can just steal from Hammond, because screw ‘em. Right, Ed?”</p>
<p>“Correct, pilot. Screw ‘em.”</p>
<p>Cooper had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. It wasn’t that the Titan had <em>kinda</em> cursed, though that was pretty funny—it was that he said <em>screw ‘em</em> with almost exactly the same cadence that Ashwin had. Cooper sometimes caught himself doing that same thing sometimes with phrases he’d stolen from other people. The familiarity of it made it kind of funny. “Is he getting quirky?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s been getting quirky for like, a year? He has a favorite Lord of the Rings character. I’m very proud.”</p>
<p>“…damn, BT and I haven’t had time to watch Lord of the Rings. I keep meaning to, but…”</p>
<p>“<em>You haven’t had time to watch Lord of the Rings?!</em>” Ashwin sounded appalled. “That’s a damn <em>travesty</em>.”</p>
<p>“Worst thing the IMC has done, for sure,” Cooper said.</p>
<p>He didn’t know that simulacrum could snort-laugh. This one could. “Listen, Barker’s pretty lenient with his down time, so we have <em>got</em> to show that boy a decent film. Have you gotten to watch <em>anything</em> with him?” Ashwin leaned past Cooper. “BT, you watched a movie yet?”</p>
<p>“I was able to view a showing of the film <em>Fall of Demeter</em>,” BT said. “I did not have an opinion on it at the time.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>yuck</em>, that’s not a movie. That’s propaganda. Propaganda for our side, sure, but…<em>blech</em>.”</p>
<p>Well, he wasn’t…<em>wrong</em>. “Have you seen it?” Cooper asked. He’d never gotten the chance; he’d always had patrol or something during the showings at his bases. Besides, he’d heard from some guys who were actually at Demeter that it was <em>sentimental</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, not even for a hate watch. Barker outlawed it. I mean, I <em>could</em> watch it in my own time, he’s not my dad or anything, but if he had that strong a reaction to it…” Ashwin shrugged and went back to examining Ed’s knee joints. “…just feels weird watching it behind his back.”</p>
<p>Cooper understood that—well, the part about feeling weird about going behind Barker’s back. The rest of it, he wasn’t so sure about.  “Why would Barker ban it?”</p>
<p>“He was there. Bad memories, I think. He never talked about it.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” That would do it. “He doesn’t talk about much, huh?”</p>
<p>“Nope. I’ve known him twenty years and that’s only given me a <em>slight</em> edge over the others.” Ashwin’s head tilted slightly. “He seems to like <em>you</em> though.”</p>
<p>Cooper felt his ears start to go red. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and that’s no small feat. Good choice dumping everything into charisma.”</p>
<p>Cooper shook his head, the blush spreading. “Nah, I’m not…”</p>
<p>“Not <em>traditionally</em>, maybe. But that makes you interesting.” Ashwin put his hands on his hips. “So, best Lord of the Rings character and why?”</p>
<p>“…uh, that’s…gonna be a long answer. Are you sure you’re ready to hear that?”</p>
<p>“Cooper, I wouldn’t have asked if I wanted a short answer. Spill.”</p>
<p>Ashwin sounded genuine. There was a part of Cooper that didn’t want to be a bother, didn’t want to info-dump <em>too</em> much, but…Ashwin <em>had</em> given him permission.</p>
<p>“...so I can’t think of a single bad character in the Fellowship of the Nine…”</p>
<p>“Including Boromir?”</p>
<p>“<em>Especially</em> Boromir.”</p>
<p>Ashwin straightened up, his one eye shining more brightly. “Oh, <em>now</em> we’re talking.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to Indiana Jones shenanigans in space, baby. 😎😎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pilot Cooper was more taciturn and reserved than Pilot Lastimosa had been. While he could be talkative with BT, it was rare to see him engage directly with his fellow pilots and Militia members for very long. This is why it was a surprise to BT when his conversation with Angel City Elite member Ashwin Narita stretched beyond their initial encounter in the Titan hanger and continued into their march to the alien ruins.</p><p>“...and honestly, I still don’t know how they could have twice the budget and look <em>worse</em>,” Cooper said. He had opened a private communication channel between BT and Narita’s titan, “Ed”, to avoid unnecessary chatter over the main channel. “Every miniseries adaptation I’ve seen was <em>heaps</em> better.”</p><p>“Agreed. It’s about actually following the episodic nature of the narrative, y’know?” BT didn’t know what that meant, but Cooper seemed to. "The casting was good, though."</p><p>"The casting was amazing. That's why it's a shame it looked like ass."</p><p>A message came through the general channel from the Northstar (preferred designation: Ursa). “What the <em>fuck</em> are you two nerds talking about?” asked a voice he recognized as Erin Adams, former private in with the IMC’s security forces, current member of the Angel City Elite.</p><p>“We’re talking about how the miniseries adaptation of <em>The Hobbit</em> was the best one,” answered Narita.</p><p>“Which miniseries?”</p><p>“<em>Any</em> of them compared to most film adaptations.”</p><p>“Okay. Sure.”</p><p>The main channel went silent. So did the private channel. When communications opened up again, it was Cooper who spoke: “She doesn’t have a problem with me, does she?”</p><p>“I mean…?” Narita replied. “Let me put it this way. Erin has a problem with humanity in general. So, yes, but to actually answer your question, no. She doesn’t have a <em>special</em> problem with you.”</p><p>“Will this have any impact on our mission?” BT interjected. He knew teamwork was a vital component of any operation. If someone had <em>a problem</em>, even if it was with everyone equally, it could impact their performance and decrease positive outcomes.</p><p>“Nah, she’s capable of being a team player. She’ll just complain occasionly about how Barker doesn’t pay us enough for this.”</p><p>“Wait, you guys are getting paid?” Cooper said, in a tone that BT registered as <em>joking</em>. “Damn, must be…”</p><p>He didn’t finish the thought.</p><p>BT understood why. They had just cleared the forest, which gave them a clear view of the structure they had come to explore. It was the largest BT had ever seen personally. A quick comparison to past data said it was one of the larger ones on record. “Damn,” Cooper breathed.</p><p>“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” Narita said. “What do you think, Ed?”</p><p>“Are you certain the structure doors will be large enough for us to enter, pilot?” asked Ed. BT had been wondering the same thing. “I am sure you will be able to look after yourself and that there will be no dangers inside the structure, but…”</p><p>“I know, buddy, protocol three. You’ll be looking after me by standing guard outside, yeah? Just in case our corporate overlords show up.”</p><p>“Is that a possibility?” Cooper asked.</p><p>“I have no idea. I just assume they could show up at any time without warning. Hasn’t failed me yet.” Over the regular channel, Ashwin said, “Okay, so what’s the plan?”</p><p>“I want at least two people outside to keep watch,” Robert Taube (preferred designation: Barker) said over the coms. He had taken a truck with Judith Williams and some of Peregrin Kirkman’s equipment. Fortunately, he was not the one driving the vehicle. BT was unable to accurately assess the former pilot's intoxication purely through visual data, but he knew of Barker's reputation. "Especially since we don't have the layout of the place. Last thing we need is unexpected company and no idea where the exits are…"</p><p>BT normally would have paid attention to the briefing, but noticed a sudden increase in his pilot's heart rate. His systems automatically began recording the conversation over the main channel while he checked in: "Pilot, are you all right?"</p><p>"Uh." Cooper paused. "Feel kinda light-headed. I didn't sleep well last night, maybe I…<em>shit</em>…"</p><p>BT stopped. Cooper's heart rate was consistent with distress, but there was nothing else in his bio-data to indicate <em>why</em> he might be in distress. "Pilot?"</p><p>"<em>Headache</em>…ugh, can you scan for energy surges?"</p><p>BT did so. The scans did not take long, and immediately located an abnormal energy reading consistent with the Ark. "There is an ongoing energy surge consistent with…"</p><p>"The Ark?" Cooper finished. He sounded unwell, perhaps like he was about to vomit.</p><p>"Correct. Pilot, are you well?"</p><p>"Give me a minute and I'll let you know."</p><p>BT set an internal timer for sixty seconds and switched to the main channel. Adams was arguing with Kirkman about who should stand guard. The conversation seemed irrelevant, so BT interrupted: "Are we certain that there are no live energy sources within the structure?" he asked.</p><p>Kirkman was the one to answer: "Not that we know of, but we can't really know anything for sure until we look around. Why?"</p><p>BT transmitted the data to all nearby Titans. "Someone want to clue me in about what's going on?" Barker said impatiently.</p><p>"Those energy surges are still going strong," Dr. Benjamin Khoza said. “Everyone feel okay?” The others replied one after the other, confirming that none of them felt any ill effects. Cooper was the only one not to answer. "Hey, Coop, you holding up okay?"</p><p>BT was glad the pilot had asked; his internal timer indicated that a minute had passed, which meant it was time to check in. "It's fading," Cooper said. "And it's not as bad as yesterday…"</p><p>"<em>Yesterday</em>?"</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry about it."</p><p>It seemed, at first, that the ACEs were content to leave the matter alone. Then a request for private communication came through. Cooper accepted; it was Barker. "Kid, not to be an ass, but I did <em>not</em> catch you in a free-fall in the middle of that shitstorm on Typhon just to have you drop dead out here," Barker said. "Are you <em>really</em> fine?"</p><p>Cooper hesitated. "I mean...it's just been headaches, nausea, it fades, but...BT, I'm not dying, right?"</p><p>He said it like he was trying to make a joke, but BT ran a full medical scan anyway. "Your heart rate has decreased and I am not detecting any signs of physical damage."</p><p>"Okay, not dying. I can handle it."</p><p>"Well, if you <em>can't</em> handle it, I want to hear from you. Okay?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. I mean, yeah. Absolutely."</p><p>Barker grunted and ceased private communication. Over general communications, he said, "Adams and Velasquez on watch. That's final, and <em>no</em> commentary."</p><p>Despite Barker’s command for a lack of commentary, Adams started complaining. It was difficult to tell if she was serious or <em>giving them grief</em>, as Lastimosa would have put it. Fortunately, Cooper cut the communications, allowing them to speak privately. “Are you sure you are well, pilot?” BT asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I should be good. Is this something you can keep an eye out for…?”</p><p>“I can monitor for energy fluctuations and inform you when another surge is incoming.” It took him only a few seconds to set up the alert. “And I will pay extra attention to your vitals, if that is all right with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Barker’s right. It would suck to drop dead out here. Do we know if this is normal?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, the Militia does not have much research on these energy fluctuations. We were also unable to recover much of the IMC’s research from Typhon.”</p><p>“Because we blew up half the planet?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>Cooper sighed. “Ah, well. I’ll write all this down, maybe some science type can make sense of it later.”</p><p>By that point, they had arrived at one of the building’s doors. It was closely set into the wall, so much so that BT was concerned about their ability to enter. They were, at least, large enough that he would be able to enter along with his pilot, assuming the corridors were not too narrow. “So, is there a control panel or something?” Cooper asked as he climbed out of the cockpit.</p><p>“No, we have to force it,” Kirkman said. The anxiety in his voice was clear. “I <em>hate</em> this part…”</p><p>“It’s literally just a door, Pip,” Adams replied. “It’s not like we’re smashing every artifact we find in there.”</p><p>“You have <em>no</em> appreciation for the architecture.”</p><p>Narita exited his own Titan and approached Cooper. “Before you ask, yes, they are always like this,” he said. “Erin is the first only child I’ve met who acts like an older sibling. You good?”</p><p>Cooper laughed quietly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. BT’s going to keep an eye on things so I’ll be able to brace myself.” He glanced over Narita’s shoulder at the machinery they were removing from the truck. “Yikes. That looks…”</p><p>“Terrifying? Yeah, but it’s the only way we can get in short of blowing the doors off. I get where Pippin’s coming from, but…” Narita shrugged. “…whoever lived here last should’ve kept the doors open if they didn’t want us busting in like this.”</p><p>BT doubted they had put much thought into the matter, but did not say so out loud. He instead watched as the others set up the machinery. “Mask up,” Barker called. “Robotic company excluded.”</p><p>The humans in the group either checked the integrity of their helmet seals or put on filtration masks and goggles before the machinery powered up. The doors scraped loudly as they were slowly pried open. BT’s systems automatically scanned for any pathogens, chemicals, or unknown substances in the air as the doors finally opened. The only thing they detected as a high concentration of dust. It billowed out of the door as the machinery finished its job, assisted by Kirkman’s titan.</p><p>The space on the other side was dark. Illumination from several Titan and helmet lights revealed a long, empty hallway made of the same white stone as the building. Kirkman was the first to step inside, leaving a path of footsteps through the dust inside. “<em>Wow</em>,” he said.</p><p>“Spooky,” Cooper muttered in response.</p><p>BT was not sure he knew what <em>spooky</em> meant, but the space did put him on high alert. It was unknown territory, and that meant he had to be on guard for potential threats. At least the hallway was side enough to allow him entrance. He was not sure he wanted to leave his pilot alone inside, especially if he was having an adverse reaction to local energy fluctuations.</p><p>Protocol Three always applied, even if it was not an enemy that BT could fight himself. He simply had to find other ways to protect his pilot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My BT voice is a little rusty, so sorry if this chapter is a bit off. I need to get back to writing my sweet baby boy. And finish my Titanfall 2 replay. Also that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It all seems so familiar, but I know I've never been here before.</em>
</p>
<p>Cooper wasn't sure what made <em>that</em> movie quote come to mind, but it was accurate. Deja vu was already sinking in, and he hadn't even been there a full minute.</p>
<p>It could've been how nondescript the hallway was—all white, utterly featureless, mostly just really dusty. He could've been in any generic office building with high ceilings. He’d definitely been in similar structures before. “I hope none of you have dust allergies,” Velasquez noted. She scuffed her foot along the floor, kicking up a cloud of the stuff. “This is probably the worst I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“At least it’s probably mostly dead bugs and dirt and not alien skin cells,” Ashwin said. The comment earned a disgusted squeal from Judith. “What? I’m probably right.”</p>
<p>“Dead bugs and dirt aren’t much better,” said Khoza. “Your lungs aren’t going to know the difference.”</p>
<p>“You mean y’all’s lungs. I haven’t breathed in decades. Ed, watch the ceiling, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em>please</em> be careful with that sword,” said Kirkman nervously. “I don’t want anything knocked…oh, <em>shit</em>.”</p>
<p>Cooper was nervous, at first, until he realized that the <em>oh shit</em> was awestruck, not fearful. The hallway spit out into a large room surrounded by pillars and what looked like…chairs? <em>Benches?</em> Was this a damn waiting room? The prospect nearly made Cooper bust out laughing. It was probably the first time he’d heard of an archeological expedition turning up a building with a <em>waiting room.</em> “Think they do their taxes in here?” he asked aloud.</p>
<p>The comment drew a startled bark of laughter from Barker. “<em>Shit.</em> Yeah, with the divorce attorneys on level four. <em>Do</em> we know what this place was?”</p>
<p>"No, but I was kind of getting hotel vibes," Kirkman admitted. "We'll have to look for context clues, I guess. Just <em>don't</em> move anything around too much, and no Titans in small spaces." He glanced back to BT and Ed. They were the only ones who had come in; Velasquez and Kirkman’s titans were waiting outside with the others, though neither had seemed too happy about it. "I mean, no offense."</p>
<p>"I understand your concerns," BT said. "Have there been notable hazards in previous structures?"</p>
<p>"They haven't left death traps, if that's what you're asking." Kirkman carefully moved behind the desk and examined what was left there. "Worst thing we've encountered are structural issues or local wildlife that's moved in. <em>Gosh,</em> I wish we could turn these on."</p>
<p>Cooper joined Kirkman behind the desk. It looked like there were computer screens—seven in total spaced evenly, with five upright stools (and two turned over) in front of each. Everything looked like it was designed for taller people...six and a half foot, minimum, if he had to guess, though he wasn't the best judge of height. He just got the impression that whoever had lived and worked here would <em>definitely</em> dwarf his 5'8" self. "You wouldn't be able to read anything on them," Cooper pointed out.</p>
<p>"True, but I could pass along any written languages to the right people. I know some guys on Harmony who'd <em>kill</em> for anything lengthier than signage and graffiti." Kirkman pulled a small brush out of his belt and used it to carefully dust off one of the screens. No sign of a keyboard, so everything must've been on the touch screen. "They weren't very big on paper documents, whoever they were."</p>
<p>"That sounds annoying."</p>
<p>"It's <em>painful</em>. And it gave me an existential crisis strong enough to start keeping a paper diary. I don't want whoever comes after us to be stuck trying to piece together our history from information on broken, dead computers." He leaned closer to the screen and muttered something about fingerprints before digging around in his belt pouches. "Just give me a second and we can keep going."</p>
<p>Cooper stepped back to let Kirkman do his thing, moving to BT's side as he went. "You picking up anything?" he asked.</p>
<p>BT's eye shutter narrowed for a moment, then widened back to normal. "My scans are not picking up any rising energy levels," he said; his voice was only transmitted to Cooper's helmet, something he hadn't realized he'd wanted until then. "Nor am I detecting any additional signs of life within range. Though it should be noted that my scanners will not pick up insect life unless it is in large clusters."</p>
<p>"Noted." Ugh, he <em>hoped</em> there weren't any hives or infestations. Cooper wasn't necessarily afraid of bugs, he recognized their part in the circle of life and everything, but he didn't want to risk being stung by who knew what in the middle of nowhere. "I guess you can always just napalm the whole room if you do find anything like that. Half-joking, by the way."</p>
<p>"Theoretically, but I do not think Dr. Kirkman will be pleased with that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, probably not." Cooper surveyed the space, flicking from the lamp to night vision. It looked like there were doors along the walls of the room. Some looked like they lead to rooms. Others...less clear. Elevators? Hopefully stairs, too. Cooper probably didn't need the leg workout, and it would probably mean leaving BT behind, but he doubted the elevators worked. There were balconies overlooking the main area at each level, probably with more doors, more rooms. Cooper was starting to see why Kirkman got hotel vibes. There were similar places on Harmony.</p>
<p>“I could probably get you to the upper floors with a throw,” BT said, “if you think it necessary.”</p>
<p>Cooper snorted quietly. “I’ll keep you posted…”</p>
<p>He thought, for a second, that he had another headache incoming, but BT hadn’t warned him about an energy surge. He would’ve if he’d detected one. But if it wasn’t that, then what was the weird buzzing in Cooper’s ears? Tinnitus finally setting in after all the hearing damage he’d probably taken during the war? There were safeguards against that kind of thing, sure, but nothing was guaranteed.</p>
<p>Cooper realized, suddenly, that it wasn’t buzzing, not really. When he focused, it still sounded false, mechanical, but also like...<em>words.</em> Like a recording of a whispering crowd. He turned around, trying to place the sound. Down one of the halls, maybe? “Hey, does anyone else…?”</p>
<p>The sound suddenly cut off.</p>
<p>“Pilot, there’s another energy surge incoming.”</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>. Cooper immediately picked the nearest, way-too-large chair and sat down. Head between knees. Deep breath. Shoulders tense, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen. The nausea hit first, but this time, weirdly enough, the headache wasn't as bad. He did hear that whisper-buzzing again, a bit more clearly. Unfortunately, that clarity didn't translate to actual words; it was just fumbled phrases that almost sounded like words he knew, but completely devoid of actual meaning. Like how conversation sounded when he was overstimulated and starting to shut down.</p>
<p>"-Coop?"</p>
<p>The sound abruptly stopped. Cooper blinked and looked around. Khoza was hovering nearby, but fortunately not touching him. Cooper probably would've jumped out of his skin if he had. "Where are you at? Scale of one to ten?"</p>
<p>"...like, a three?" Cooper was surprised by his own answer. "That wasn't as bad. Maybe it's getting weaker, finally, or…" He stood carefully. He wasn't light-headed, not this time. "...something in the building? If they used that stuff as an energy source…"</p>
<p>"They'd know how to shield against the power," Kirkman finished. He sounded fascinated by the prospect. "Maybe something in the materials…? I dunno, I'm an anthropologist, that's above my pay grade." His fascination switched back to worry. "But, uh, you're good?"</p>
<p>"I'm good." Cooper took a few experimental steps. Whatever happened, the effects weren't lingering, so he'd take that as a good sign. Should he mention the voices? He wasn’t even sure they were voices. People saw faces where there weren't any all the time; maybe he was doing the same thing, but with sound.</p>
<p>“…so, are we going upstairs?” asked Velasquez. “We might have to leave the Titans, but…”</p>
<p>Ed made a mechanical noise that didn’t sound happy. Ashwin patted his knee. “Don’t worry, buddy. Safety in numbers.”</p>
<p>Ed just made the noise again.</p>
<p>Cooper expected BT to object, but he seemed to be focused on another part of the room. “BT, you okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>“There’s a hollow space under the room that seems to be the source of the energy surges. I am attempting to find an entrance.”</p>
<p>Oh, <em>interesting.</em> “Like a basement? Maybe there’s an entrance outside.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have them check,” Barker said. “Let’s start with scanning this floor and we’ll move up as we go. As long as Ed’s not going to have an aneurysm.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a brain, boss,” said Ed. “I cannot have an aneurysm,”</p>
<p>Barker turned to glare at Ashwin, who shrugged casually. “Do not take that as permission to call me <em>boss</em>,” Barker said sternly to BT. “All right, let’s get to it.”</p>
<p>They stayed in pairs, with a titan or two nearby, and started checking the doors on the first floor. To Cooper’s surprise, Barker stuck with him. Then again, maybe it wasn’t that shocking. He probably felt personally responsible for him, should anything go wrong. The first door they opened was to what <em>really</em> looked like an office. Desk, chair behind it, two chairs in front, shelves on the walls. “You know, I was kidding about the divorce attorneys,” Barker said casually as he started checking the desk. “Now I’m starting to wonder…”</p>
<p>Cooper huffed in quiet laughter. “I guess aliens have the same problems we do. Hey, can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Sure, but I don’t have to answer.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough. What made you decide to do this? The research side of it, I mean.” Cooper hoped that was an innocent question. It <em>seemed</em> like one, but he sometimes had a hard time telling with people. He <em>especially</em> had a hard time telling with Barker.</p>
<p>Barker shrugged. “Always thought it was interesting. IMC wasn’t really interested in looking into it beyond what they could harvest from it. All I could do when I was with them was theorize, but now that I’m an independent operator…” He pulled what almost looked like a slab of glass from one of the drawers. Maybe a tablet? Barker experimentally pushed a few random spots on the side before putting it back. "...and if I can spit in Marder's eye while I'm at it, so much the better."</p>
<p>Cooper flinched at the name. He remembered the officer's speech justifying the destruction of Harmony. The queasy feeling that accompanied the memory was still strong. "Was he always so…?"</p>
<p>"Only met the man once and that was more than enough." The next drawer Barker tried didn't budge. He pulled a second time, then muttered something about Kirkman murdering him before he backed off. "His eyes are just as soulless in person and every policy decision he ever suggested was awful."</p>
<p>"Good to know."</p>
<p>The next few rooms were more of the same. They got a call from outside after the third room; someone <em>had</em> found a large entrance around the eastern side of the building, big enough to get a Titan or two down to the lower levels. Barker was immediately interested. "Energy sources are a priority," he pointed out when Kirkman started protesting that they hadn't checked the rest of the building yet. "Unless you want another Typhon, we start with that."</p>
<p>The thought was immediately sobering, and not just to Cooper. After that, no one protested the call to check the basement first.</p>
<p>It also gave Cooper a chance to get some fresh air. He was pretty okay with the helmet, but something about the sheer amount of dust and darkness in the space had felt stifling. He couldn't resist popping his helmet open long enough to get a lung-full of still-slightly-foggy forest air. "Anything good in there?" Judith asked.</p>
<p>"Just the law offices of Zjerb and Kirk," Cooper said. He was actually surprised that got a snort out of Barker. He knew that social interactions weren't a game, but it kind of felt like he'd won that time. "What are we going to do if there is an energy source down there?"</p>
<p>"Probably just shove it in one of the Titans and call in your CO," Barker said. "And <em>you</em> aren't getting too close if you can help it, understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Cooper answered immediately. That wasn't just knee-jerk obedience to authority, either. He didn't want to risk anything. "Understood."</p>
<p>He counted his steps as they walked along the edge of the building to the entrance, a little annoyed with himself that he hadn't thought to "measure" while he was inside. Even with that lack of data, the outside still felt smaller than it should have been.</p>
<p><em>Alicia's going to lose her mind if I can tell her about this</em>, he thought. If not now, then one day, when this was all over and stuff like this was declassified. <em>And Raleigh. And the kids, when they're old enough. Uncle Jack met </em>real<em> aliens, kinda. </em>It would probably be the only fun thing about this stupid war.</p>
<p>The side door had been pried open by the time they arrived. It looked like a pretty long drop, but not his longest. Cooper peered over the edge as the others set up rappelling equipment for Barker. Night vision only barely picked up what looked like a lift at the bottom. <em>Probably for cargo.</em> He felt a little nervous, but that was mostly because big, dark, gaping entryways into something underground were kind of creepy on their own. Especially if he didn’t know what to expect at the bottom. “Pilots first, then make way for the Titans,” Barker called as he tested his restraints. “Clear?”</p>
<p>At least he wouldn’t be dropping alone.</p>
<p>Hitting the bottom sent up clouds of dust, which did <em>not</em> help with the horror movie vibes Cooper had been getting before. The space at the bottom was definitely some kind of cargo area—big tunnels going who-knew-where, what looked like some boxes stacked along one wall, who knew what inside. They did a quick check of the room as they got out of the way for BT and Ed. Cooper thought he was far enough away, but he was close enough that the Titans’ impact made him stumble and have to catch himself on something. “<em>Shit - !</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. Good job, Hero of Harmony, you big…</em>
</p>
<p>The room suddenly started lighting up.</p>
<p>Everything flickered erratically, the bulbs or whatever light sources they were obviously not having been used in years. Cooper heard the strained whining of machinery behind him—the lift, maybe?—and <em>thought</em>, for a second, that he heard voices. Maybe a computer AI? It cut off with a garbled noise before he could pin it down.<em> Another energy surge?</em> he thought, bracing himself for a reaction.</p>
<p>“…<em>Jack?!</em>”</p>
<p>Kirkman was staring at him. No, staring at his hand. At the thing he’d braced himself to keep from falling down. Some kind of touch screen…responding to <em>him?</em></p>
<p>Cooper snatched his hand back. The lights stabilized, then dimmed down to near-useless levels of light. The screen, however, stayed lit, pulsing slightly in the dark. Cooper’s hand itched, like he’d accidentally shocked himself on something.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Barker asked as he approached. Cooper nodded, not really sure what to say aloud. Barker gave him a once-over, then looked at the control panel. “…eh, what the hell, scientific method.”</p>
<p>Despite Kirkman’s wordless yell of protest, Barker rested his hand on the screen, right in the same dust imprint Cooper’s hand had left behind. Nothing. He pulled his hand back and glanced quizzically at Cooper. Not <em>demanding</em> action, but definitely curious.</p>
<p>Honestly? So was Cooper.</p>
<p>He was a bit more careful this time, touching the screen as lightly as possible. The lights didn’t come back on, but the screen definitely responded, various words in weird scripts appearing along the sides, probably options on a menu. They faded back again when he removed his hand.</p>
<p>“…oh, shit, Coop’s a <em>mutant!</em>” Ashwin yelled enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Cooper wanted to deny it, but honestly? That seemed as good an explanation as anything. <em>He</em> sure as shit couldn’t think of anything better. Especially when it felt like there was something different about his hand. Like the veins had a bit of a glow to them. No one else was pointing it out, so it might’ve been all in his head, but…</p>
<p>Still. <em>What the hell?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on tumblr as screechthemighty for Everything Blogging and respawncinematicuniverse for Just My Titanfall/Apex Content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>